CMA
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When Hinata gets chosen to negotiate a treaty with Amegakure and Naruto has to be assigned as an escort, you know things are going to be fun. but when the CMA arises to stop the negotiations with their newest member, things may not be fun after all. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. This story takes place after Pain's assault on the Leaf Village but before Konan died. In this story line Pain never caught Naruto so Hinata never told him that she loved him. Naruto has heightened senses from Kurama.

* * *

_Italics mean thoughts._

"_Italics with quotation marks mean conversations with Kurama."_

* * *

Representative

"Amegakure has agreed to creating a treaty if we send a representative," Tsunade told Kakashi. "I chose Hinata."

"I agree," Kakashi said.

"Some very powerful shinobi have made it their business to make sure the representative arrives," Tsunade said. "It's a clan long thought eradicated by the Hyuga, and for good reason. That clan was a clan of monsters. That's why I'm assigning an escort."

"Is one ninja enough against that particular clan?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a team," Tsunade said. "Sakura, Neji, Sai...and Naruto."

"Are you sure that last one should go?" Kakashi asked. "You know that clan better than most Hyugas nowadays."

"He'll be fine," Tsunade said. "Neji is in charge and Naruto's getting better at following orders."

"Have you even read me and Yamato's reports?" Kakashi asked.

"I am too!" Naruto said crouching on the window sill.

"You are so much like Jiraiya it's not even funny," Tsunade said glaring at him.

"Somebody has to be," Naruto said.

"Well listen," Tsunade said. "If I ever hear about you doing any research, you're dead."

"I'm not that much like him," Naruto said.

"Just making sure we're clear," Tsunade said.

"Should I round them up?" Naruto asked.

"Ask them to come see me," Tsunade said. "And Naruto, congratulations on making chunin without taking the exam."

"Fighting the Akatsuki tends to have that effect," Naruto said.

Naruto had asked Tsunade to give him the rank of chunin since he had fought and beaten several members of the Akatsuki who were all beyond jounin anyway. She had accepted, secretly laughing that he hadn't asked for jounin. She would have made him jounin if he had asked, but in the long run, chunin was easier to deal with.

Naruto left and told the others that Tsunade wanted to see them. When they were all there, he went there and Tsunade filled them all in on the specifics.

"So, I have to negotiate a peace treaty with Amegakure?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "The current leader should be more than happy to negotiate, especially when she sees that Naruto is with you."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see," Tsunade said.

Just then, Hiashi burst into the room and began shouting something about Naruto and a jutsu but no one except Tsunade could make out any other coherent words.

"Everyone please leave," Tsunade said glaring at Hiashi. "I need to speak with Hiashi alone."

Her tone alone made Hiashi nervous but the look she gave him made him as white as a sheet.

"Your dad looks scared," Naruto whispered to Hinata after they left.

"Have you ever ticked Tsunade off?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "She flicked me and I flew a quarter of a mile."

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura warned pulling her glove tighter for a harder punch, as if it needed to hurt anymore.

Naruto backed away and a moment later, Shizune walked around a corner into him and tripped. He caught her around the waist and helped her regain her balance and noticed her face was fairly red. Then she picked up her papers and hurried away without a word.

"Did anyone else see her blushing?" Neji asked.

"So I wasn't hallucinating after all," Naruto said.

"Why would you be hallucinating?" Sakura asked.

"Bad acid," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Okay, that's it," Sakura said marching toward him.

"Calm down Sakura," Kakashi said. "It's a good thing you're not the rep. Otherwise we'd be at war before you arrived."

"What's acid?" Hinata asked.

"Hiashi really shelters her that much?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Afraid so," Neji said. "It's a hallucinogenic drug that is also illegal."

"Oh," Hinata said. "Anyone know why Shizune was blushing?"

"Embarrassed about tripping?" Naruto guessed.

"That may be part of it but I think there was something else too," Sakura said.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good point Sakura," Neji said.

"What's a good point?" Naruto asked receiving no answer. "No body's listening are they?"

No one paid him any mind.

"I'm thinking about joining the Akatsuki," Naruto said. "You know, kill a few people, blow up some stuff, good times."

Still nothing. Naruto had two ideas about how to get a reaction, and himself killed.

"Yeah I knocked up just about every girl in the village," Naruto said with no reactions, except Hinata who was grinning. "I stayed away from Sakura since she would have killed me but Granny Tsunade was really fun."

No one paid him any attention at all so he decided that since Sakura wasn't going to kill him, he might as well try Neji.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said. "Listen, I kinda got Hinata pregnant the other night and I wanted to know if there was a way to tell Hiashi without him killing me."

Hinata's face was bright red but no one was paying attention to him still.

"No," Hinata said quietly. "You're pretty much fu-"

"Hinata!" Neji said shocked and causing Naruto to do a facepalm.

"That's it," Naruto said. "I quit. See you after my initiation."

"What initiation?" Neji asked.

"If you had been listening you would know," Naruto said walking away.

"What does he mean?" Neji asked.

"You should have listened," Hinata said.

She followed Naruto and Tsunade called the others back in. Hiashi left and Tsunade gave the treaty to Sakura and she and Neji went to the East Gate where Hinata and Naruto were waiting with a duffel bag each.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"Duffel bags," Naruto said instantly.

"What's in them idiot," Sakura asked.

"Clothes," Hinata said.

"You've gone on hundreds of missions without a change of clothes, why start now?" Neji asked.

"I'm a representative of the Hidden Leaf Village," Hinata said. "I want to look my best."

"And you?" Neji asked looking at Naruto.

"I didn't bring clothes," Naruto said unzipping his duffel bag.

It was filled to the brim with an assortment of weapons ranging from Shuriken to a chokuto and a ninjato. There were also kunai, paper bombs, seals, scrolls, and a bouquet of origami flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" Sakura asked.

"Figured that they might as well be returned," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Neji asked.

"Never mind," Naruto said. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Hinata said.

THE END

* * *

That part with Naruto trying to get their attention is something I always wanted to be able to try without getting in trouble. read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I own the enemy shinobi and Kamikaze Clone Jutsu. I'm leaving the description of the dress general, meaning color only, because I suck at fashion.

* * *

Ambush

Naruto walked along on Hinata's right with the duffel bag over his left shoulder and his right carrying his chokuto. He had learned how to use a sword and was fairly skilled at it. He preferred using his fists and kunai, though.

"So," Hinata said. "Anyone got any idea where we are?"

"Forest," Naruto said.

"Brilliant," Sakura said.

They walked in silence for a few more hours then stopped and made camp for the night. The main problem they faced was only having two tents. Both were big enough for two people but Neji and Sakura both refused to sleep with Naruto. To solve the problem, Naruto decided to take guard duty. He had his shadow clones spread out in a perimeter then climbed a tree and looked around. Everything was peaceful. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, however.

The next day, feeling exhausted from being awake all night, Naruto helped pack up the camp and they moved out.

"You okay?" Neji asked. "You look tired."

"I probably look worse than I feel," Naruto said. "If we're attacked I'll still be able to defend you three."

"I can take care of myself thank you," Sakura said.

"Better than me?" Naruto asked.

"Good point," Sakura said.

They walked constantly for several hours. While they did, Naruto used his heightened senses, something he got from Kurama, to search for enemies. After about twelve hours of walking, the group stopped to eat. Instead of eating, Naruto sat in a tree searching for hostiles.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"No," Naruto said.

The next three days were the same. By the fourth, Naruto was barely staying on his feet and everyone could see he was about ready to black out. Then he found what he was looking for, or rather, he smelled it.

"Hostiles," Naruto said.

"How many?" Neji asked.

"Tons," Naruto said drawing his chokuto and suddenly looking alert.

"Where?" Neji asked.

"Everywhere," Naruto said. "But watch this. Kamikaze Clone Jutsu!"

Several shadow clones appeared and began darting through the trees. They were easily three times faster than Naruto was and when they were damaged, they exploded, killing whatever attacked them. Within minutes, Naruto couldn't smell enemies anymore.

"I like that jutsu," Neji said.

Just then, a single shinobi burst out of the ground and slashed Hinata in the stomach. Then Naruto removed his head.

Naruto paled and became shaky, distressed, and obviously worried. Sakura had a guess why but didn't have time for it.

"Naruto," Sakura said. "Three miles east of here, there should be some flowers. I need exactly twenty of them. They're purple with lime green centers."

"Okay," Naruto said running off.

After two miles he stopped in his tracks.

"Purple flowers with lime green centers," Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was a trick that all medical ninja used when someone was freaked out by injuries to get them out of the way.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said sitting against a tree and making three clones. "Now I feel like an idiot."

He yawned and fought to stay awake but after a couple minutes he was out cold. Suddenly, he was sitting on a cliff overlooking a beautiful forest of Japanese Cherry Blossom trees. He didn't know why but he always loved those trees. As he sat there, Hinata appeared and sat next to him, leaning on his arm.

"It's so beautiful here," Hinata said. "Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem," Naruto said unable to control anything.

"Thank you for the dress, by the way," Hinata said sitting up and turning toward him.

He looked over and saw that she was wearing a beautiful lavender dress that matched her eyes. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Happy birthday," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Hinata said. "You're the best."

"You don't know the half of it," Naruto said grinning.

Hinata slapped him on the shoulder then laughed. Then she kissed him. He kissed her back and after a moment she pulled away and smiled.

"I love you," Hinata said.

"I love you too," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Neji said slapping him awake.

"I'm up!" Naruto said bolting up to his feet and looking around.

"It's time to go," Neji said.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No," Neji said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Naruto said. "How's Hinata?"

"The wound was bad enough that Hinata can't move much more than to walk without it opening and her bleeding out but Sakura managed to stop the bleeding for the most part. The wound itself was made worse by a toxin that resists Medical Ninjutsu. When the wound finishes healing, the toxin should leave."

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked.

"The Hyugas have been fighting with this clan for generations," Neji said. "Supposedly, the Hyugas wiped the last of them out years ago but they're back."

They went to the others and continued. Suddenly Naruto found it hard to not look at Hinata. He succeeded in resisting though. Finally they stopped to make camp and Naruto took guard duty again.

"Get a hold of yourself Naruto," Naruto said quietly once safely out of earshot sitting in a tree. "Focus on the mission. Besides, why do you even want to talk to her about your dream? What would you say? It's clear for another three hundred yards. By the way, I had a dream about you, wanna hear it? Oh yes that's a very normal conversation. So what would you say? I love you? Yeah sure. As if anyone could love a freak like me."

He sighed and resorted to beating his head off the tree trunk. After a little while, and one massive headache, he stopped and just listened. He could hear all of the others' hearts beating and they slept, and could hear two chipmunks argue fifty yards away. Beyond that, he could here a storm approaching. Within minutes, it was raining, hard.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

He leaned his head back against the tree to rest but when he closed his eyes, all he could see were flashes of his dream. He didn't know why but the dream was beginning to make his chest physically hurt.

Eventually the storm went away and the sun rose. Naruto had his clones pack up the camp and they all started walking again.

"So what clan is it that's trying to kill us?" Naruto asked.

"One that no one can pronounce, even those in it," Hinata said. "Basically, they gained themselves the name the Clan of Reapers. No one really wanted to fight them but we always did anyway."

"How strong are they?" Naruto asked.

"They have five year old jounin as strong as Kakashi," Neji said.

"Perfect," Naruto said. "Any useful tips?"

"Don't get wounded," Hinata said.

"I got that part," Naruto said.

"Watch out for their Kekkei Genkai," Neji said. "They didn't get their name just because of a simple toxin."

"Got it," Naruto said.

They walked along and eventually Naruto got tired of being silent. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so, he froze.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Crap," Naruto said.

"How many?" Neji asked.

"It makes the last look like the welcoming committee," Naruto said. "Frickin' ambushes."

Naruto sent out Kamikaze clones all in one direction then ran after them. Neji picked up Hinata and the others followed. The clones exploded clearing a path and they kept running. Eventually it became clear that they couldn't escape.

"Naruto!" Neji said. "Take Hinata and you and Sakura get going. I'll hold them back."

"Okay," Naruto said. "These will help."

He created a hundred Kamikaze clones then picked up Hinata and he and Sakura ran off. The fact that that many clones would help but not finish it didn't reassure Neji of anything. Naruto and Sakura eventually had to stop to catch their breath in a small clearing. When they did, a single shinobi dropped in front of them at the far end of the clearing.

"We've been waiting for you Comrades," the shinobi said with a Russian accent. "Recognize my ring?"

He held up his hand and on the middle finger was a ring identical to an Akatsuki ring but blue rather than red.

"Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"No," the shinobi said. "We are the Confederacy of Merchandise Acquirers. We accept all forms of weaponry, cursed or blessed objects, valuable persons..."

He looked directly at Hinata who was sitting on the ground and Naruto stepped in front of her.

"Don't even think about it," Naruto said.

"We already have," the shinobi said.

"We?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the shinobi said. "We."

Two shinobi appeared on each side of Hinata and Naruto grabbed them and threw them at the Russian shinobi.

"That all you got?" Naruto asked.

"Not bad, Naruto," a very familiar, and very cold, voice hissed in Naruto's ear.

Then a chokuto blade sprouted from Naruto's chest and Sasuke grinned.

"I've always been stronger than you," Sasuke said pulling the sword out. "Now I proved it."

"I'm stronger than you think," Naruto said releasing a clone he had had gather Natural Energy for him.

"Prove it," Sasuke said.

Naruto entered Sage Mode and disappeared. Then he reappeared beside Sasuke and kicked him in the side of the head. Sasuke shot away and smashed into a tree then Naruto fell to his knee and coughed up blood. The, he blacked out. As he faded in and out of consciousness, he heard someone screaming his name and felt something touching his back but then he dropped into unconsciousness completely.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the beach. It was a beautiful day and Hinata was still wearing the dress from his dream. Just then, it started to rain, hard.

"Oh crap," Naruto said. "Come on, let's go get somewhere dry."

"Nah," Hinata said. "A little rain never hurt anybody."

"What?" Naruto asked. "But it's practically a hurricane."

"It's fine," Hinata said. "A little rain never hurt anybody."

"Are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," Hinata said. "A little rain never hurt anybody."

"Stop saying that," Naruto said. "How did I even get here?"

Just then a clap of thunder sounded and Naruto could have sworn it had said his name.

"Okay that's weird," Naruto said.

"Calm down," Hinata said. "Stay here, with me. We can be together for ever."

"NARUTO!" the thunder roared and suddenly he was standing in front of Kurama's gate.

"Oh," Naruto said. "It's just you."

"You need to get up," Kurama said. "I can repair the damage but I won't be able to help you for a few days. So be careful and don't go getting us killed alright?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Kurama's paw shot out of the gate and grabbed Naruto. His entire body burned white hot for a moment, then he was lying on ground staring up at Sakura who was trying to heal him. She suddenly stopped seeing that he was fully healed.

"What happened?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," Sakura said. "I couldn't just let you die."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Where's Hinata?"

"They took her," Sakura said.

Naruto was on his feet and running before his brain had fully processed what she had said. He didn't care who he had to kill, he would be damned if he let Hinata get hurt again.

THE END

* * *

Read and Review. Feel free to guess as to Neji's fate and what the clan's Kekkei Genkai is.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

Naruto pounded down the tiny mountain trail that was barely big enough for a mountain goat. He had been tracking the CMA members for three days straight but now he was full out chasing them since he could now smell them. They knew he was after them so they were moving as fast as he was. The only good thing about the group was that he knew they would take care of Hinata since they needed her alive to make a profit, he hoped.

"You're slowing down," Naruto said aloud as he began to catch up to one of the members.

After a couple more seconds, he caught him and tackled him. It was one of the two he had thrown.

"Bet you didn't think I'd be seeing you again did you?" Naruto asked.

Before the shinobi could answer, Naruto literally tore his throat out with his freshly grown claws before running on. His temper was nearly out of control and he had assumed the usual fox characteristics but he was keeping his temper under control enough to not use the nine tails cloak.

After a few more minutes he reached the CMA base of operations. It was one of Orochimaru's old hideouts and it was built into a mountain. Naruto smashed the front door down and charged inside. Alarms sounded and shinobi threw themselves at him with a vast assortment of weapons, only to be splattered on the walls. Naruto usually made the kills clean but right now he couldn't care less how much gore he left in his wake.

After about five minutes he had cleaned the base out and had yet to find Sasuke or the Russian shinobi. He turned to leave just as a sleeping gas was pumped into the room ans the doors were sealed. When he woke up, he was in a cell and every time he moved, some jutsu or another electrocuted him.

"Welcome Comrade," the Russian shinobi said walking into view a very safe distance away. "You made quite a racket. But don't worry. I take good care of girl. She won't wake up for some time. Time enough to sell both of you to the new clan."

"I'll tear you apart!" Naruto said throwing himself against the bars only to be electrocuted again.

"I am sure you will try," the shinobi said. "My name is Yuri. I am very pleased to meet you Comrade."

Naruto spit at him and Yuri simply smiled and left. Naruto began trying to break the bars of his cell but eventually the pain became too much.

"Great rescue plan Naruto," Naruto said slumping against the wall. "Really great. It worked so well too."

"Actually it did," Sasuke said. "If I hadn't planned for that reaction as well, we would all be dead and you would be walking away with Hinata."

"I'm going to tear your eyes out and shove them down your throat then kick your ass so hard you have to clear your throat to fart!" Naruto said.

"That is why you are in there and I am out here," Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him then began to gather Natural Energy. After a moment, he entered Sage Mode and smashed a Giant Rasengan against the bars of his cage.

"You can't break out," Sasuke said. "Don't you understand? You can't do it."

"Watch me!" Naruto said.

He created a Rasenshuriken and smashed it against the bars but it had no effect at all.

"Give up Naruto," Sasuke said. "Don't worry. They'll make her death swift."

"I'm going to make yours painful!" Naruto said. "Now try this one!"

Naruto began using a summoning jutsu but instead of bringing something to him, he sent himself to Mount Myoboku and left Gamatatsu in his place. Gamatatsu slipped out between the bars and then reverse summoned Naruto back to the hideout. Naruto grinned evilly and Sasuke gulped.

"Now you die," Naruto said.

Sasuke attacked Naruto but his sword didn't even get halfway before Naruto kicked him through the wall and the stone behind it for a half mile. Then Naruto ran through the base until he found Yuri and pinned him against a wall.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Naruto shouted.

"Gone," Yuri said. "She is gone. They took her not two minutes ago. You can still catch them if you go now."

Naruto grinned.

"Oh I will," Naruto said. "But first..."

With that, Naruto tore Yuri's arms and legs off then tore him into hundreds of tiny pieces and by the time he was done, the entire room was stained red. Then Naruto sprinted out of the hideout and followed the smell of fear and hatred to the north. After about five minutes he stopped and saw that the clan was completely assembled with Sakura, Neji, and Hinata all ready to be executed.

_"What did I tell you kid?"_ Kurama asked. _"Don't do anything too stupid okay?"_

Naruto calmed down and entered Sage Mode again then created hundreds of Kamikaze Clones. He sent them all in as distractions and it worked effectively until the Kekkei Genkai began to activate. Naruto knew instantly why they got that exact name.

The Kekkei Genkai was that the shinobi that activated it, was covered with something akin to a miniature susanoo. They were only a couple inches taller than the shinobi and they looked like the stereotypical Grim Reaper. It was black with a cloak and a scythe. The Kamikaze Clones exploded but no longer had any effect. They did, however, manage to distract the shinobi long enough for Neji to get Hinata away from them.

Naruto created six clones and all of them charged. They all had a sword and they were glad their blades were able to withstand the scythe blades. After about fifteen minutes, Naruto was alone but most of the clan had retreated leaving only one. Naruto blocked the shinobi's scythe then kicked him in the head and slashed at him. The shinobi easily blocked it with the shaft of his scythe and swung the scythe at Naruto again. Naruto knocked the scythe aside and charged forward. He stabbed the shinobi just as the shinobi's Reaper Cloak, as Naruto took to calling it, drew a knife and stabbed him back.

"No!" Sakura shouted.

The shinobi's cloak faded and Naruto dropped to the ground without any sign of being injured. Hinata and Neji arrived a moment later and Hinata ran over to him.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"One of them pulled a knife, or at least, the shroud thing did, and stabbed him," Sakura said.

"Thank God," Hinata said. "The knife doesn't kill. It sends the person wounded by it into a coma."

"How is that good?" Sakura asked.

"It means we can get him back," Hinata said. "I'm going after him. Don't let them injure either of us or we're both dead."

With that, Hinata Placed one hand on Naruto's head and closed her eyes. She had learned to invade other people's minds from Inoichi. Within seconds she was standing on a cliff overlooking a forest of Japanese Cherry Blossom trees.

"Oh my God," Hinata said. "It's beautiful. Now where are you Naruto?"

She activated her Byakugan but since she was in his mind, everywhere she looked she saw his chakra.

"Great," Hinata said. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard-"

She was interrupted by an explosion that destroyed several trees in the forest. She ran down the cliff and through the trees until she reached the crater the explosion had left. Naruto was standing on one end and Pain was standing in the center.

"Impressive," Pain said. "You're very fast."

"And you're dead," Naruto said. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Naruto!" Hinata said.

Naruto glanced at her and the scenery instantly changed. Instead of being standing by a crater in a forest of Japanese Cherry Blossom trees, they were now standing on a beautiful beach.

"Where the...I'm dreaming," Naruto said.

"Yes and no," Hinata said. "Technically you're in a coma. I'm here to get you out."

"Oh," Naruto said. "Where are we?"

"You tell me," Hinata said.

Naruto recognized it a moment later and it started raining.

"Oh," Naruto said. "I'm back here again."

"Where is it?" Hinata asked.

"Nowhere," Naruto said. "Can we leave now?"

Hinata nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. Then they both opened their eyes in the real world.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"No problem," Hinata said. "You saved me so I returned the favor. Now we're even."

"No," Naruto said. "We're not."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"This isn't the only time you've saved me," Naruto said.

"You mean the guy that could magnetize things?" Hinata asked.

"That's one of them," Naruto said. "But there was also that giant bug and Pain."

"Pain?" Hinata asked. "I didn't save you from Pain. You killed him easily."

"Yes you did," Naruto said. "When I was fighting him, he nearly won. Just before he finished me, I saw you. Not physically but I you were the only thing I thought of and I couldn't see anything except you. Before I even realized I had moved, I was standing over his corpse."

"You...thought of me?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stood just in time to catch the shaft of a scythe. He smashed it and the tip disappeared and Naruto drove his fist completely through the shinobi.

"Time to move," Naruto said. "We still have to get to Amegakure."

THE END

* * *

read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Amegakure

The others agreed and Naruto picked up Hinata then they all began running. After a few hours, they stopped to rest and Naruto sent out clones to keep a perimeter.

"I'll take guard duty," Hinata said. "You guys rest."

Naruto didn't argue and lay down and fell asleep instantly. Once everyone was asleep, Hinata sent herself into Naruto's dream. When she arrived, she was back on the cliff. Naruto was sitting about fifty yards away and didn't notice her but she could hear him talking to the her that was in his dream. She was sitting next to him wearing a beautiful lavender dress and leaning on his shoulder.

As she watched the Hinata in Naruto's dream laughed then kissed Naruto. The only part that surprised Hinata more than that, was that Naruto kissed her back.

"Naruto?" Hinata said walking over.

The Hinata from the dream instantly vanished and Naruto looked slightly scared and very surprised by Hinata's appearance.

"You invaded my dream?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to talk," Hinata said.

"So, you probably saw my dream then, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I did," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and stared off into the distance. Hinata sat next to him and watched the forest. The petals were blowing in the wind and simply made the forest more beautiful.

"So, you love me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "I have for a while but I didn't say anything because..."

"Because why?" Hinata said already knowing the answer.

"Someone from a noble clan like the Hyugas could never fall in love with an outcast who has no clan like me," Naruto said miserably.

"You think I care what clan I come from?" Hinata asked. "Naruto, not a single person in my entire clan, myself included, is as loyal, determined, strong, brave, or caring than you. Not a single person in the entire village could do what you have. The entire village hated you and treated you like an outcast yet you still protect them with your life. You have stood up for me more times than I can count. Even when we were children, you were there when I needed you. Naruto...I love you. And nothing, especially what clan we come from, will change that."

Naruto stared at her in a mixture of shock and happiness. Finally he hugged her. She resisted the urge to faint and hugged him back.

"Besides," Hinata said. "You have a clan. You come from the great Uzumaki clan. Nobody, including the Uchiha at the height of their power, would mess with them. Have you ever noticed that you have an aptitude for sealing jutsus? Your clan created most that are used today."

Naruto smiled and looked back at the forest.

"You know," Naruto said. "Jiraiya once told me that when he left the continent of the shinobi, he found a forest like this. I actually made this one from his description."

"It's beautiful," Hinata said. "I wish I could live here."

Naruto nodded then grinned. Then both woke up. It was still dark and the others were still sleeping but Naruto had woken up for a very specific reason, one of his clones had been destroyed.

"Company," Naruto said moving over to Sakura and Neji. "Get up guys. We're going to have company."

"Great," Neji said. "Time to pack?"

"No," Naruto said.

He grabbed Hinata's duffel bag and his own and gave them to Sakura. Then he picked up Hinata and they all ran off. A moment later, Sasuke arrived at their camp and smashed it. Then he ran after them.

Unlike before, Naruto didn't stop running until he was standing on the wall of Amegakure. A shinobi took her to the hospital just as Sakura arrived with the bags. Naruto took out a kunai made out of bone then ran back for Neji. When he found him, Neji had Sasuke's sword to his throat.

"Man, this just isn't your mission," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Neji said. "Kill him. New kunai?"

Naruto smirked and began spinning it in his hand.

"It's me you want right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "But I'm not afraid to spill some extra blood."

"True," Naruto said. "But you should be."

Just then a bone kunai rose to Sasuke's throat. The Naruto Sasuke had been talking to disappeared and Sasuke sighed and lowered his sword.

"So," Naruto said. "Neji, get to Amegakure. I'll catch up."

Neji nodded and ran off and Naruto lowered his knife.

"And now we fight to the death right?" Sasuke asked summoning his susanoo. "I'm game."

"As are we," said a shinobi stepping out of the trees with his army of clan members all of whom had their Kekkei Genkai active. "We can kill him together then wipe out that village."

"Deal," Sasuke said.

"You know you can't trust them," Naruto said.

"And you can't beat them," Sasuke said.

_"I'm back," _Kurama said. _"Shall we start this blood bath? I can't wait."_

_"I'll go six tails if you swear to let me have control back afterward,"_ Naruto said.

_"Sure," _Kurama said.

Naruto was suddenly standing in front of Kurama.

"Better idea," Naruto said face to face this time. "I'll let you out and give you your own body if you tear them apart but only them."

"Agreed," Kurama said. "But first, I'll give you the strength you need to kill them."

Naruto nodded and opened the gate wide. Kurama grinned and his chakra suddenly shot into Naruto. In the real world, Naruto took on his fox characteristics but this time to a much higher extent. He threw the kunai into the ground and shot forward. This time, when he reached Sasuke, he smashed right through the susanoo and tore into Sasuke. When he finally stopped, Sasuke was little more than a puddle. Then he turned on the army. He charged forward and tor on in half then threw him into the others. He began shredding them right and left and they swarmed him only to be torn apart. None could land a single hit on Naruto.

After about an hour of nonstop killing, Naruto finally finished and Kurama shot out of his back to take on the form on his normal fox body but on a scale that was the size of a human.

"What is this?" Kurama asked.

"I said I'd give you a body," Naruto said. "I never said how good of a body I could make you."

Kurama nodded then sat down.

"I've made a decision," Kurama said. "I'm going to serve as your...body guard. You're fun. And you always find the best fights."

"Not anymore," Naruto said. "As soon as I get back, I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me. If she says yes, I'm going to build her a house in the Japanese Cherry Blossom forest to the west of this continent. I'm going to start a new life and a family with her."

"I see," Kurama said. "Then I will protect the Leaf Village. They seem to be just about as good at finding good enemies."

Naruto smirked and nodded.

"First, let's see if there's any chance you won't be killed on sight at Amegakure," Naruto said.

Kurama nodded and the two of them raced back to Amegakure. Kurama was far faster than Naruto but stayed next to Naruto for the sake of making sure he wasn't killed on the way.

"Here we are," Naruto said when they reached the village.

Naruto and Kurama hopped the wall and Neji looked surprised at the sight of Kurama but didn't react much. Sakura looked scared but also didn't react.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hospital," Neji said. "The leader should be meeting with her."

Naruto nodded and told Kurama to stay out of trouble then headed to the hospital. When he got there, he was led to Hinata's room just as Konan was about to leave.

"Naruto," Konan said. "You're here too?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"That explains it," Konan said.

"Explains what?" Naruto asked.

"There was a clause in the treaty that no one remembered to tell us about," Hinata said. "It says that if Konan agrees...you will marry her."

"Come again?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry," Konan said. "I'm signing the treaty and you're free to leave, single."

Naruto nodded and Konan picked up a pen. She signed the treaty within a couple seconds and sent it back with a hawk.

"Why didn't they just do that to begin with?" Naruto asked.

"They wanted to get you here and take out the clan at the same time," Konan said. "You've been used."

"I have a friend," Naruto said. "He might want to here this."

"Already did," Kurama said crouching in the window. "We're still linked mentally."

"Kurama," Konan said. "Nice to meet you."

"And you," Kurama said. "If you still plan to have that future you told me about, we'll need to head back."

Naruto nodded and sat down. He seemed distant.

"How long until she can travel safely?" Naruto asked.

"About three days," Konan said. "Where'd you get the bone kunai?"

"I found Kimimaro's body and found it sticking out of his palm," Naruto said. "I also retrieved a bone sword he used to fight me."

"Impressive," Konan said. "I didn't know anyone except Gaara and Lee was able to survive a fight against him."

"If I hadn't been pressed for time, I would have killed him," Naruto said. "But I had to go after Sasuke."

Konan nodded and left.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I have a feeling like something bad is going to happen," Naruto said. "Hopefully I'm just imagining things."

Hinata nodded and Naruto sighed.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Naruto said. "I'll see you in a little while."

Naruto left and found a ramen shop where Neji was eating.

"Hey Naruto," Neji said. "Something wrong?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I might need your help but first I need you to not kill me."

"Sure," Neji said. "What do you need?"

"I intend to marry Hinata," Naruto said.

Neji began to choke on his ramen but managed to finish swallowing then stared at him.

"I don't think Hiashi will be very happy," Naruto said.

"Understatement of the century," Neji said. "You know he will never give you his blessing."

"I don't need it," Naruto said. "I simply need to make sure he won't have me killed."

"I would probably skip him and go to Tsunade for protection," Neji said.

"That's not all," Naruto said. "I also intend to build her a house outside of our continent."

"The Japanese Cherry Blossom forest," Neji guessed.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Been there," Neji said. "There's no way Hinata will refuse either."

"I know," Naruto said. "The thing I need your help for, is making sure that Kurama defends the village without being killed or turning against it."

"How?" Neji asked.

"You need to explain to everyone that he's friendly then, once I'm gone, you need to keep an eye on him in case he turns against the village," Naruto said.

"How would I stop him?" Neji asked.

"Place this seal on him and he'll be incapacitated," Naruto said handing him a sealing scroll.

Neji nodded then left. Naruto ordered a bowl of ramen but his sense of danger kept him from even finishing his first bowl. He paid, then walked to the wall. When he arrived, he caught a flash of a purple cloak but then it was gone.

"Perfect," Naruto said. "Looks like I'm taking guard duty."

He sent clones to cover the village from all sides then sat down on the wall. While he was on guard duty there were no problems. Unfortunately, Naruto could smell that the village was surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of Reaper shinobi. Finally the three days ended, and Hinata met him on the wall nearly healed.

"You made quite a fast recovery," Naruto said.

"It helps when I'm not stressing it by moving," Hinata said. "Any company?"

"Hundreds," Naruto said. "They won't attack if my clones are here but they're waiting for us."

"Maybe there's another way out of the village," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and they went to Konan's office.

"There's an enormous ambush waiting outside the village," Naruto said. "Is there another way out of the village?"

"There's a secret tunnel under this tower," Konan said. "Should we evacuate?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "But do it silently."

Konan nodded and sent out messengers. Once everyone had left the village, Konan retrieved Nagato's casket and took it with her into the tunnel. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Neji all followed and Naruto closed the tunnel before releasing his clones. Everyone hurried along the tunnel until they reached the exit. It was blocked by exactly half of the enemy shinobi.

"Great," Naruto said drawing Kimimaro's bone sword. "I'll handle this."

He sent hundreds of clones toward the enemy and an equal number back down the tunnel. Then he began to help the clones at the exit. after a couple minutes, the shinobi fled and Naruto was holding a cut on his side.

"Useless clones," Naruto said pulling a piece of bone the size of his pinky out of the wound.

Everyone ran out of the tunnel and Naruto created more clones to aid them. They ran as fast as they could to the trees and continued running until Naruto had to stop to keep from bleeding out.

While Hinata bound his wound, Kurama arrived dragging a dead shinobi by the leg.

"You okay?" Kurama asked.

"Just great," Naruto said sarcastically. "Where were you?"

"Enjoying the blood fest back at the village," Kurama said. "Thanks for the backup."

Naruto nodded as Hinata finished and they continued at a slower pace. After a couple days of nonstop travel, they were finally able to see the walls of Konohagakure.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I own the Island of Flames.

* * *

Blessing's Cost

"We're finally here," Naruto said.

No sooner had he said this did Reaper shinobi leap out of the trees on all sides. Naruto clones met them but Naruto had lost a lot more blood than he realized. the clones all died quickly and Naruto and Kurama fought all of the Reapers alone while the others rushed to the village. After a few minutes, Naruto and Kurama were forced to the wall of the village and were about to be killed when paper bombs covered the shinobi then exploded. Naruto wiped some blood off of his cheek and looked up. Konan was standing on the wall above him.

"I borrowed your paper bombs," Konan said.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

Konan nodded then turned and entered the village. Kurama helped Naruto inside and several Leaf shinobi stumbled back in surprise and fear.

"He's not going to hurt anyone," Naruto said.

The shinobi nodded and Kakashi met them at the hospital.

"Congratulations," Kakashi said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Tsunade healed Naruto then Naruto and Neji met her in her office to tell her Naruto's plan and get her approval.

"Have you asked her yet?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I figured her father wouldn't let me finish the first word."

"True," Tsunade said. "I'll handle him. You have my permission to leave and you don't need my blessing. I would, however, at least try to get Hiashi's blessing before you ask."

Naruto nodded then turned to leave.

"And Naruto," Tsunade said. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let Kurama have his own body?"

"No," Naruto said. "Which is why I gave Neji a seal he will need if Kurama turns on the village. As long as you don't antagonize Kurama and keep him a fresh supply of strong enemies, you'll be fine."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto went to the Hyuga compound. one of the clan members led him to Hiashi and Naruto knelt and bowed in greeting.

"Very courteous," Hiashi said. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Sir," Naruto said. "I-"

"I don't care what you want or why you're here," Hiashi said. "Get out of my house, freak."

Naruto shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "But I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"Please father," Hanabi said who was sitting beside her father. "Please be fair and at least listen."

"Very well," Hiashi said.

"I wish to speak alone," Naruto said.

"Leave us Hanabi," Hiashi said.

Hanabi bowed then left.

"What is so important that you saw fit to waste my time?" Hiashi said.

"I intend to marry Hinata," Naruto said and Hiashi just stared at him. "I figured you might want to know ahead of time."

"Like hell you are," Hiashi said, his voice thick with anger and hatred. "I would sooner kill Hinata myself than see her married to a clanless reject who couldn't even do the task that the Hokage gave him of keeping Kurama under restraint. If you had any sense of honor, you would have taken your own life the moment you found out what you were."

"Sir," Naruto said. "Had I killed myself, how many times over would the village have been destroyed?"

"I don't care," Hiashi said. "You stay the hell away from my daughter. Now get out."

"Sir-"

"If you utter one more word, I will have you killed!" Hiashi said.

Naruto bowed then stood and left. He stopped at the door and looked back.

"You know," Naruto said. "I would love to have your blessing, but I don't need it."

Then he was gone and left Hiashi past the point of spontaneous combustion. Hanabi returned and Hiashi ordered her to go to her room instantly.

Naruto went to Tsunade's office and knocked for the first time ever.

"Come in," Tsunade called.

Naruto walked in and Tsunade stared at him like he had just said the most fowl thing she could think of.

"Did you just...knock?" Tsunade asked.

"He said no, shockingly," Naruto said. "Now I need you to keep him away from me and Hinata."

"Agreed," Tsunade said. "You still haven't asked though have you?"

"I'm going to wait until she's not into a very crowded hospital room," Naruto said.

"Good point," Tsunade said.

Naruto thanked Tsunade for agreeing to help then left and went to Ichiraku's. He had his usual number of bowls but this time, Kurama joined him and ate double Naruto's count.

"I think I might have a new favorite customer," Teuchi said.

"You don't care that I'm a very dangerous demon fox?" Kurama asked.

"Not really," Teuchi said. "I used to serve Madara. Don't get much worse than that freak."

Naruto grinned then payed for both of them and left. He went to the only jewelry store and knocked at the back door. Ino worked there, having been fired from her flower shop, and when she saw him, she practically fainted.

"Naruto!" Ino said.

"SSHH!" Naruto said. "Good lord you're loud. I need to ask a favor."

"What?" Ino asked.

"I...need an engagement ring but I don't want anyone to know," Naruto said. "Hia...um, her father would kill me."

"IT'S HINATA!" Ino squealed bouncing and resisting the urge to clap.

"SSSHHH!" Naruto said putting a hand over her mouth. "Please just get the ring."

Ino nodded and went inside grinning ear to ear. A moment later she came back with a ring that Naruto really couldn't tell from any other ring but Ino seemed to think it was beautiful.

"Thirty," Ino said.

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

"Just pay me and go propose," Ino said.

Naruto groaned and gave her the money then slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Naruto!" Ino called before he could leave. "Don't forget to kneel when you propose!"

Naruto flipped her off then went to the cliff. Within seconds, all of the Konoha eleven, except Hinata and Ino, was asking him hundreds of question about who he was going to propose to or when, where, and where they would live, and who the best man and made of honor would be. Naruto didn't answer a single question and eventually everyone except Neji and Kiba left.

"It's Hinata, right?" Kiba asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Bull," Kiba said. "Don't lie to me."

Naruto sighed and Kiba nodded.

"Be good to her," Kiba said.

Naruto smirked and nodded.

"By the way," Kiba said. "How'd you get Hiashi's blessing?"

"Didn't," Naruto said.

"Neji said-" Kiba began.

"Oh crap," Neji said. "I forgot to tell you. Hiashi would like to talk to you about giving you his blessing."

Naruto groaned then stood and went to the Hyuga compound with Neji.

"You certainly took your time," Hiashi said.

"Couldn't find him," Neji said.

"Naruto," Hiashi said. "You are impossibly determined to marry my daughter aren't you?"

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Very well," Hiashi said. "I'll make you a deal. If you go to the Island of Flames in the ocean to the east and retrieve the scroll in the center of it, I will allow you to marry my daughter."

Naruto nodded then turned and left. Tsunade was less than pleased with the request.

"THE ISLAND OF FLAMES!?" Tsunade shouted. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"I can do it," Naruto said. "How bad could it be?"

"The island is a wasteland that had a volcano every mile. The ocean around it is always boiling and no ship of any kind can get onto the island. It's also too far for any shinobi to walk to the island. The scroll is in the center of the island and is guarded by some group called the Confederacy of Merchandise Acquirers. They're thieves but they're all incredibly powerful thieves."

"Sasuke was one of them," Naruto said. "I killed him along with hundreds of others."

"There are millions on the island," Tsunade said. "No one knows how they survive but it is a suicide mission to go after the scroll."

"I can do it," Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"You're not going alone," Tsunade said. "I'm sending everyone that went on the mission to retrieve Sasuke. The one in which you encountered Kimimaro."

"They won't make it," Naruto said. "Just send me and Kiba."

"Fine," Tsunade said.

"I'm going to," Gaara said walking in. "I can stop any eruptions."

Tsunade nodded and Naruto smiled.

"I assume you know why I'm going," Naruto said.

"I do," Gaara said. "It's about time."

Naruto smirked and he and Gaara retrieved Kiba and Akamaru then left. At the speed they were traveling, they would only have to walk on water for three days straight.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Flight

Naruto groaned and shook his foot a little before continuing.

"I didn't realize walking on water could make your feet hurt," Naruto said.

"Glad I brought Akamaru," Kiba said.

"I can beat both of you," Gaara said floating along beside them on a chunk of sand.

"How are you two still on top though?" Gaara asked.

"Dogs can go forever," Kiba said.

"Kurama's feeding me chakra as we go," Naruto said.

"Please tell me that's the island," Kiba said pointing.

"That's it," Gaara said.

"Finally," Kiba said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Naruto said. "The water's going to get too hot for Akamaru. Ride with Gaara."

Gaara made room and Akamaru and Kiba climbed on. Then Gaara sped up and Naruto ran along beside him.

"How come you can stay on the water?" Kiba asked.

"I'm just that good," Naruto said.

They reached the boiling water and Naruto resisted the urge to scream but sped up more. Gaara kept pace with him and when they reached the island Naruto dropped to his hands and knees and gasped.

"Oh, god that's hot," Naruto said.

"What did you expect?" Kiba asked.

"Welcome Comrades," a Russian voice said.

Naruto looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Yuri?" Naruto asked.

"I am his brother, Yuri," the shinobi said. "I will kill you for what you did to him."

"I warned him," Naruto said shrugging.

Yuri then turned and ran inland. Within seconds Naruto figured out why. Hundreds of shinobi followed him. Naruto stood and drew Kimimaro's bone sword just in time to block an identical one.

"You kept it," Kimimaro said.

"You're alive," Naruto said. "And not sticking out of the bone spire they left you in."

"The CMA has many useful things," Kimimaro said. "Including a dagger that can revive the dead."

"Then they'd better get it ready," Naruto said. "We got interrupted last time. But now, You're all mine. Handle the others."

"Handle us?" Yuri asked. "You'll handle us? How?"

"Like this," Gaara said.

The sand on the beach suddenly shot at the shinobi in spikes and killed half while the others used corpses as shields. Gaara and Kiba charged into the midst of the shinobi while Kimimaro and Naruto fought. Kimimaro grabbed Naruto's sword and kicked Naruto away. Naruto drew the bone kunai and charged. He also created several clones. Kimimaro dispatched the clones just as Naruto slashed his back. Naruto reclaimed his sword and used it to behead him.

"Done," Naruto said. "Now, let's get that scroll."

"Busy!" Kiba said slashing a shinobi with his claws.

"You guys aren't done yet?" Naruto asked sending clones to help. "Oh well."

Once the rest of the welcoming committee was dealt with, the three plus their dog moved inward until they reached a pile a mile high of treasure. Typically the scroll was at the top.

"Be back in a minute," Naruto said.

"Naruto wait," Gaara said. "What's that?"

Naruto looked and saw a necklace with a black chord, two tiny metal balls, and a green crystal.

"Oh my God," Naruto said. "They fixed my necklace."

Naruto pulled it out and both Gaara and Kiba tried to stop him at the last second. Nothing happened though.

"See, no problem," Naruto said tapping his hand against the pile.

The scroll rolled off the pile and landed in Naruto's hand.

"Let's see what all the fuss is about over this scroll," Kiba said.

Naruto opened the scroll and Gaara and Kiba looked at it over his shoulder.

"It's a jutsu," Naruto said. "A sealing jutsu. It's used for...oh he wouldn't dare."

"You can read that chicken scratch?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "It's my mother's handwriting. She left me three other scrolls but I can't use those jutsus because they're Genjutsus."

Gaara smirked then looked back at the scroll.

"What's it seal?" Gaara asked.

"People's souls," Naruto said. "And it can be used from any distance."

"What a dick," Gaara said. "He would use this on you wouldn't he?"

"Without hesitation," Naruto said. "But in this case, he may use it on Kurama instead."

"Naruto," Kiba said looking around.

There were shinobi all around them. Naruto couldn't count them all but Kurama told him there were exactly fifty thousand.

"Run," Naruto said.

"Which way?" Kiba asked.

Naruto created hundred of clones who carved a path to the water on the west side.

Kiba got on Akamaru and he Gaara and Naruto sprinted to the water. Gaara already had a chunk of sand waiting and he and Kiba climbed on with Akamaru. Gaara left and Naruto ran out onto the water after him. After a couple minutes, Kurama warned him that he was going to stop sending chakra and then did so. Naruto managed to keep going and the shinobi on the island began to gain on him.

"Dang they're fast," Naruto said.

"No," Gaara said. "You're slow. Get on."

Naruto hopped on and Gaara spread back up. The shinobi chased them and after about three more minutes, the shinobi finally collapsed into the boiling water.

"We're safe," Naruto said.

"Yes," Gaara said. "Now, we need to decide what to do about that seal."

"Easy," Naruto said. "I have the seal that can keep it from working. The moment he tries it, I'll send the ANBU after him."

"Agreed," Kiba said. "Use it on yourself and Hinata. Probably should use it on Kurama too, just to be safe."

"Agreed," Naruto said. "How fast can we get back?"

"A day and a half," Gaara said.

"Do it," Naruto said.

Then he made fifteen hand signs and pressed his hand against the inside of his forearm. A seal appeared and he gritted his teeth as his entire body exploded into pain.

"I hate that seal," Naruto said.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"It hurts," Naruto said. "Badly."

_"I can use that one on myself," _Kurama said. _"Call me a masochist."_

Naruto sighed then got a headache as Kurama used the seal.

"Rest," Gaara said. "You used more chakra than anyone."

Naruto nodded and lay down. When he woke up, they were just reaching land.

"Let's go," Naruto said.

They all got down and sprinted the last of the distance to Konohagakure. Naruto went to the hospital first and Kiba told Tsunade to meet Naruto there. Naruto disconnected Hinata from her monitor then told her about the scroll, the seal to counter it, the seal inside the scroll, and the pain the the countering seal caused. He left out why he went for the scroll, though.

"Do it," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and began to place the seal just as Tsunade walked in. Hinata clamped her mouth shut and placed a hand over it as tears began to leak out of her eyes. Tsunade threw Naruto into the wall but before she could punch him, Hinata stopped her.

"It's a countering seal," Hinata said showing her.

"Why do you need one of those?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto tossed her the scroll and Tsunade gasped.

"He wouldn't," Tsunade said.

"Just in case, I protected myself, Kurama and now Hinata and ANBU are watching all three of us in case he uses it," Naruto said. "When he does, they'll arrest him."

"Okay," Tsunade said tossing the scroll back. "Now me."

Naruto nodded and used the countering seal on her then took the scroll to the Hyuga compound.

"I'm impressed," Hiashi said. "Give it to me."

Naruto tossed the scroll to him then asked what it was.

"This," Hiashi said opening it and sitting down. "Is the second greatest sealing jutsu ever created. The one thing I will say about your clan is that they really knew their way around sealing jutsus. Most can only seal on the material plane but this one, is different. This, can seal people's souls. But not just people, any living thing with a soul can have it sealed. I am a huge fan of this jutsu. Would you like to see it in action?"

"Not particularly," Naruto said backing toward the door.

Hiashi had two of his subordinates close and lock the door from the outside then began making hand signs. Naruto was extremely happy that he had used the counter seal on himself.

"Forbidden Art, Seal of the Eternally Damned!" Hiashi said pointing at Naruto.

A seal appeared on Naruto and it instantly felt like his rib cage was imploding. Then his countering seal activated and his entire body exploded in pain. The seal Hiashi had used disappeared and ANBU ninjas appeared all around Hiashi and placed an incapacitating seal on him.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder," one ANBU said.

Then they were gone. Naruto picked up the scroll then turned to leave. He found that the door was open and Hanabi was standing in the door way.

"Get this to Tsunade," Naruto said tossing him the scroll.

Hanabi nodded then smirked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That counter seal almost didn't work," Hanabi said. "It required more chakra to activate."

"I didn't give it any," Naruto said.

"No," Hanabi said. "I did."

"You...saved me?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"Because," Hanabi said. "I want you to marry my big sis."

"I thought you two weren't close?" Naruto said.

"We're rivals," Hanabi said. "Like you and Sasuke used to be. Honestly I'm just jealous of how strong she is."

"I was always jealous of Sasuke," Naruto said. "Looks like you got my side of the rivalry. Sorry."

"I'd rather be on your side than Sasuke's," Hanabi said. "Like sister like sister I guess."

Naruto stared at her for a moment as that sunk in then grinned.

"What's so funny?" Hanabi asked.

"You ever met Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"No," Hanabi said. "I'm not allowed to socialize, for the most part. What friends I do have say he's annoying."

"He's a lot like I used to be," Naruto said. "I think you might like him."

Hanabi smirked then held the scroll up.

"I'll make sure she gets this," Hanabi said.

Naruto nodded and walked out next to her then branched off for the hospital.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I own Naruto and Hinata's children.

* * *

New Life

Konohamaru ran as fast as he could. The single most important job on his life and he was late. After about three minutes, the bells finally stopped but he continued to run.

"Almost there," Konohamaru said.

He skidded to a stop next to Hanabi. Konohamaru was, like every other male, wearing the best, also the only, purple suit he had. Hanabi was wearing a beautiful purple dress.

"You're late," Hanabi whispered.

"Did I make it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes," Hanabi said.

"May we have the rings?" the minister asked.

Konohamaru pulled out a pillow then two rings and set them on the pillow. He walked forward and Naruto gave him an exasperated look then smirked. Naruto and Hinata took each other's ring then faced each other and Konohamaru walked back to Hanabi's side.

"So you're the flower girl?" Konohamaru asked.

"No," Hanabi said. "Maid of Honor. I like Naruto's tux."

They both grinned. Naruto had kept good on his word to wear a purple and pink tuxedo and everyone at the wedding was having trouble not laughing at him. Hinata wasn't wearing the standard white dress of a bride. Instead, she was wearing the same lavender dress as the Hinata in Naruto's dream so many months ago had been.

"Neji's the best man?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes," Hanabi said. "Your guess is as good as mine how he got it."

Konohamaru nodded.

"If anyone here has anything to say, except Kiba," the minister said knowing full well, as everyone did, that Kiba hadn't sobered up once since Naruto and Hinata had gotten engaged. "Let them speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Not a single person made any sound whatsoever.

"Very well," the minister said. "By the power vested in me by God and Lady Tsunade, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto kissed Hinata and after a moment, pulled away and everyone cheered. Hinata threw her arms around Naruto and after a few minutes of people congratulating them, Naruto and Hinata finally managed to get free long enough to pack everything they were taking then go to the West Gate.

"See you around Naruto," Neji said.

"Probably not," Naruto said. "But you might get to see our son."

"We're going to have a daughter," Hinata said.

"Have both," Neji said.

Hanabi walked over and Hinata hugged her.

"See you around Hanabi," Hinata said. "Be good and don't get yourself pregnant before you get married."

"I won't," Hanabi said.

"Neji," Hinata said. "I recommend you for head of the clan."

"Okay," Neji said. "Send your kids our way once in a while."

"We will," Naruto said. "And we might visit once in a while ourselves."

"Goodbye Naruto," Hanabi said.

"See ya Hanabi," Naruto said hugging her. "Be good to Konohamaru."

"I will," Hanabi said.

Naruto thought for a minute then removed his necklace.

"I never thanked you for saving me properly," Naruto said. "Here."

Hanabi took the necklace and put it on. Then Naruto walked over to stand next to Hinata.

"Did you just give my little sister a necklace?" Hinata asked.

"As thanks for saving my life," Naruto said.

Hinata glared at him for a minute then smiled.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Shall we?"

Hinata nodded and they left. They waved goodbye over their shoulder then started running.

_Sixteen years later_

"Naruto!" Hinata called. "Time for dinner Sweety!"

"Okay Mom!" Naruto Jr. called back.

Naruto Jr. was the spitting image of Naruto except with blue hair kept short like Naruto's. He wore a tunic with the Uzumaki crest on the back and the Hyuga crest on the front and orange pants. His sister, Angel, had long, straight, blonde hair and wore a purple kimono with the Uzumaki crest on the back and the Hyuga crest on both shoulders. She looked more like Hanabi than Hinata or Naruto. Their brother, Blaze, had the red hair standard to the Uzumaki clan that was spiked backward. He looked like neither parent but had Naruto's whisker marks. He wore a jumpsuit like Rock Lee's. Rock Lee was his idol. Blaze's jumpsuit had the Uzumaki crest on the back and the Hyuga crest on the front. All of them had inherited their mother's Byakugan.

Naruto and Hinata had trained their children as shinobi and their children were as good at fighting like both of their parents as their parents were. The entire family visited Konohagakure every other week since Naruto had figured out how to use the Flying Thunder God Technique. He had left one seal on Kurama's back and had left one of the kunai with Konohamaru, who was now married to Hanabi and was Hokage. Hinata couldn't be happier living in the Japanese Cherry Blossom forest and Naruto couldn't be happier with his family.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
